doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dialogzitate: 27x04 Aliens of London
(Die Tardis materialisiert in der Gasse in der sie einst Abgereist sind.) Rose: „Wie lang war ich weg?“ Doctor: „Etwas 12 Stunden.“ Rose: (lacht.) „Ich komm gleich wieder, ich will nur schnell zu meiner Mom.“ Doctor: „Was sagen sie ihr?“ Rose: „Keine Ahnung. Das ich im Jahr 5.000.000.000 war und trotzdem nur... wie lang? 12 Stunden weg war? Nein ich sag ihr ich sag ihr hab bei Shareen übernachtet, bis Später. Und, das sie mir ja nicht ab zischen.“ (Paralleler Szenenwechsel: Rose stürmt das Treppenhaus hoch. Der Doctor geht auf dem Platz umher. Als er ein Plakat sieht geht er darauf zu. Er liest es. Rose betritt ihre Wohnung.) Rose: „Guten Morgen. Ich war bei Scharren sie brauchte wen zum reden bist du da? Na was läuft so ab, wie geht’s dir? Was? Schau mich nicht an wie ein Geist ich war doch schon öfter über Nacht weg.“ (Jackie Tyler lässt ihre Tasse fallen. Szenenwechsel: Der Doctor sieht ein Fahndungsplakat'' 'von Rose. Plötzlich läuft er weg. Roses Wohnung.) Jackie: „Du Rose?“ Rose: „Na klar, wer sonst?“ Jackie: „Oh mein Gott! Rose! Du bist es! Oh mein Gott!“ (Überschwänglich umarmt Jackie ihr Tochter. Über ihre Schulter weg sieht Rose die Plakate und Anzeigen von sich. Plötzlich taucht der Doctor auf.) Doctor: „Es war nicht 12 Stunden sondern 12 Monate. Sie waren Ein Jahr weg. Tschuldigung.“ (''lächelt.) * Jackie: „Was denn dann? Sie spazieren hier rein mit ne'm löckeren lächeln auf den Lippen, versprühen ihren Charme. Und schon ist meine Tochter wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Wie alt sind sie? 40? 45? Ist das übers Internet gelaufen? Waren sie Online und haben sich als '''Doctor ausgegeben?“ Doctor: „Ich bin ein Doctor.“ Jackie: „Dann können sie sich gleich selbst behandeln.“ (Jackie verpasst dem Doctor eine Ohrfeige.) * Jackie: „Ein Anruf hätte genügt, dann hätte ich gewusst das du noch lebst.“ Rose: „Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollt dir nicht Angst machen.“ * (Rose ringt mit der Entscheidung den Doctor weiter zu begleiten.) Rose: „Wenn ich's ihr sag dann gibt das ne' Katastrophe. Das verzeiht sie mir nie. Ich hab ein Jahr versäumt, war es gut?“ Doctor: „Mittelgut.“ Rose: „Warum frag ich auch?“ Doctor: „Wollen sie jetzt hier bleiben nach dem ganzen Ärger?“ Rose: „Ich weiß nicht. Ich kann ihr das nicht nochmal antun.“ Doctor: „-Keine Chance, sie kommt nicht mit!“ Rose: (lacht.) „Verstehe.“ Doctor: „Ich bin kein Familienmensch.“ Rose: „Sie hat ihnen eine Gescheuert.“ Doctor: „900 Jahre in Raum und Zeit, und ich bin noch nie von ner' Mutter geohrfeigt worden.“ Rose: „Ins Gesicht.“ Doctor: „Das hat wehgetan!“ Rose: „Weichei! Wenn es 900 Jahre sind dann ist...“ Doctor: „...das mein Alter.“ Rose: „Sie sind 900 Jahre alt?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Rose: „Meine Mom hatte recht. Der Altersunterschied ist echt heftig. ''Es bringt nichts sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten es ist zu verrückt. Wenn ich nur wüsste was ich tun soll. Auf mich ist soviel neues eingestürmt. Ich kann keinem erzählen was ich alles erlebt hab. Aliens und Raumschiffe, und Geister. Ich bin der einzige Mensch auf der Welt der von ihrer Existenz weiß.“ (''Plötzlich saust ein stark absinkendes Raumschiff dicht über ihren Köpfen hinweg. Fliegt schlingernd über London und kracht in den Big Ben bevor es in der Themse versinkt.) Rose: „Das ist nicht fair.“ (Der Doctor lacht.) --- * (Rose und der Doctor versuchen durch die völlig verstopften Straßen Londons zu kommen. -zu Fuß.) Doctor: „Alles abgesperrt.“ Rose: „Bis zum Zentrum ist es noch weit. Hier kommt keiner mehr durch. Der ganze Verkehr ist zusammengebrochen.“ Doctor: „Ich weiß nicht zu fassen was hier abgeht. Das ist Fantastisch! Ha ha!“ Rose: „Haben sie gewusst das dass passiert?“ Doctor: „Nein. Miss.“ Rose: „Sie kennen das Raumschiff?“ Doctor: „Nein. Miss.“ Rose: „Sie wissen wieso es abgestürzt ist?“ Doctor: „Nein. Miss.“ Rose: „Na sie sind ja voll informiert.“ Doctor: „Deshalb reise ich durch die Zeit Rose, historische Ereignisse mit eigenen Augen zu sehen ist irre!“ Rose: „Dann nichts wie hin. Uns kann der Stau egal sein wir haben ja die Tardis.“ Doctor: „Die bleibt wo sie ist. Ein Raumschiff im Zentrum von London ist genug. Wir wollen den Leuten nicht zu viel zumuten.“ Rose: „Aber ihres sieht aus wie ne' Telefonzelle, die fällt keinem auf.“ Doctor: „Glauben sie einem erfahrenen Mann bei Katastrophen sind die Leute aufmerksamer keine wieder rede, die Tardis bleibt wo sie ist.“ Rose: „Das Abenteuer lockt und wir bleiben hier stehen.“ Doctor: „Haargenau.“ Rose: „Wollen wir das selbe wir alle anderen machen? (Der Doctor schaut verwirrt.) Es uns im Fernsehen angucken?“ (Der Doctor schaut noch verwirrter.) --- * (Dr. Sato zeigt General Asquith die vermeintliche Alienleiche.) General Asquith: „Sehen wir's uns mal an. (Toshiko hebt das Leichentuch an.) Großer Gott. Und das ist echt? Kein Scherz oder eine Puppe?“ Dr. Toshiko Sato: „Ich habe den Schädel geröntgt. Er ist voller Kabel. Ich hab so was noch nie gesehen. Kein Mensch kann so etwas bauen.“ General Asquith: „Wir haben einige Experten angefordert, bis sie eintreffen will ich, das sie das Ding wegsperren.“ --- --- * (Harriet Jones versucht an General Asquith heranzukommen.) Indra Ganesh: „Indra Ganesh Sir. Ich bin ihr Ansprechpartner.“ General Asquith: „Wo steckt den der Kerl?“ Indra Ganesh: „Das klären wir unter vier Augen.“ General Asquith: „Aber ich...“ Indra Ganesh: „Wenn sie mir nach oben folgen.“ Harriet Jones „Verzeihung? Harriet Jones. Abgeordnete aus Flydale North...“ Indra Ganesh: „Tut mir Leid. Sie müssen warten.“ Harriet Jones: „Aber ich hatte einen Termin um 15 Uhr 15.“ Indra Ganesh: „Ja. Und dann ist mitten in London ein UFO abgestürzt. Das hat ja wohl Vorrang.“ * (Asquith und Indra gehen die Treppe rauf und lassen Jones stehen.) Indra Ganesh: „Sie haben von der Außerirdischen Leiche gehört?“ General Asquith: „Mich interessiert jetzt nur eins. Wo ist er? Wo ist der Premierminister?“ Indra Ganesh: „Das weiß niemand. Er ist... verschwunden. Ich teile ihnen mit das sie, da das Kabinett außerhalb Londons festsitzt, amtierender Premierminister sind. Mit sofortiger Wirkung.“ * Indra Ganesh: „Ähm Sir. (Weiß auf den Aktenkoffer in seiner Hand hin.) Die Notfallprotokolle. Darin steht was die Britische Regierung im falle einer Invasion durch **** Außerirdische zu tun hat.“ * (Der Doctor schenkt Rose ihren Tardis Schlüssel.) Rose: „Wohin wollen sie denn so plötzlich?“ Doctor: „Nirgendwohin. Ist ähm, zu menschlich für meinen Geschmack da drinnen. Hier wird Geschichte geschrieben und die reden von geklauten Handys zum halben Preis. Ich geh nur ne'n bisschen Spazieren.“ Rose: „Sicher, in der Themse liegt ein UFO, und sie gehen einfach nur spazieren.“ Doctor: „Ich kann nichts dafür, das ist keine Invasion. Das war ne' verdammte Bruchlandung. Der Absturzwinkel, die Rauchentwicklung, alles deutet darauf hin.“ Rose: „Und?...“ Doctor: „Es ist endlich soweit. Ihr habt den ersten Kontakt! Die Menschheit trifft zum allerersten mal auf eine außerirdische Rasse! Da funk ich nicht dazwischen. Das müsst ihr schon allein hinkriegen. Das ist eure Chance erwachsen zu werden. Noch heute morgen wart ihr aus Lehm gemachte Winzlinge. Jetzt könnt ihr euch entwickeln. Ha ha! Sie brauchen mich nicht. Feiern sie das große Ereignis, gemeinsam mit ihrer Mom.“ Rose: „Versprechen sie mir nicht zu verschwinden.“ (Der Doctor erstarrt. Dann sucht er schnell in seiner Jacke.) Doctor: „Ich schenk ihnen was, einen Tardis Schlüssel. Wird Zeit das sie ihn kriegen. Wir sehen uns.“ * (Mickey rennt auf die sich bereits demineralisierende Tardis zu. Und hindurch, knallt gegen die Wand dahinter.) Mickey: „Warten sie Doctor, DOCTOOR!“ * (Harriet Jones versucht sich in Indra Ganesh vorbeizumogeln um ihren Bericht abzugeben.) Harriet Jones: „Ich wette sie haben Lust auf Kaffee.“ Indra Ganesh: „Vielen Dank.“ Harriet Jones: „Nichts zu danken.“ Indra Ganesh: „Ich lass sie trotzdem nicht rein.“ Harriet Jones: „Sie haben meinen ausgefuchsten Plan durchschaut Schade.“ Indra Ganesh: „Es tut mir leid. Es geht einfach nicht.“ Harriet Jones: „Nicht mal für Zwei Minuten? Ich hab kaum Gelegenheit in diesen Heiligen Hallen zu wandeln. Ich bin nämlich keiner der Stargäste, ich sitze auf der Hinterbank. Und ich weiß es ist eine schöne neue Welt auf unserer Türschwelle gelandet und das ist ganz wunderbar, i-ich halte es... zumindest für wunderbar. Aber, nichts desto trotz geht der normale Alltag weiter ich muss... schnellstens, diesen Antrag, jemanden vorlegen. Oh, Mister Green Sir. Ich weiß sie haben zu tun aber, könnten sie das in der nächsten Kabinettssitzung behandeln...“ Joseph Green: (genervt.) „Um was geht’s?“ Harriet Jones: „...Provinzkrankenhäuser. Ich habe ein System ausgearbeitet wie die Patientenversorgung in kleinen Krankenhäusern bei gleichen Kosten drastisch verbessert werden kann. Sehen sie, meine Mutter liegt im Krankenhaus von Flydale, das ist mein Wahlkreis. Ein klitzekleiner Ort -sie kennen ihn sicher nicht- aber ich habe dort die Gelegenheit einiges...“ Joseph Green: „Bei allen guten Geistern, SCHALTEN SIE IHREN VERSTAND EIN LIEBE FRAU! Ich bin beschäftigt.“ * (Der Doctor übernimmt spontan die Leitung der UNIT-Soldaten.) (Der Doctor öffnet eine Tür, und steht mitten im Freizeitbereich der UNIT-Soldaten. Sie starren sich an. Blitzschnell bewaffneten sie sich und gehen in Abwehrstellung. Der Doctor bleibt ruhig. Toshiko öffnet das Leichenfach.) Toshiko: „Aaaaahh!“ Doctor: (stürmt los.) „VERTEIDIGUNSSTRATEGIE DELTA! VORWÄRTS, TEMPO!“ (Der Doctor uns das Bataillon laufen den Gang runter. Im Labor/ Leichenhalle findet er die verängstigte Toshiko.) Toshiko: „Es lebt!“ Doctor: „Ausschwärmen und abriegeln. Lassen sie keinen durch!“ Toshiko: „Oh mein Gott. Es lebt!“ Doctor: „Abmarsch!“ * (Das Schweine-Alien läuft quiekend auf den Gang. Sofort nimmt ein Soldat es ins Visier und erschießt es.) Doctor: „Warum haben sie das Getan? Es hatte nur Angst! Es hatte nur Angst.“ * (General Asquith will den Stand der Notlage wissen. Und ist sauer das noch keine Maßnahme ergriffen worden sind.) General Asquith: „Das weiße Haus hat eine Standleitung weil Downing Street nicht reagiert. Das ist nach ??? Und wir haben noch nicht einmal das Impfprogramm eingeleitet. Das darf alles nicht wahr sein. Die gesamte Welt, blickt dich jetzt auf uns.“ Joseph Green: „Na ja, das kam alles ein wenig unerwartet.“ General Asquith: „Das ist die größte Krise in unserer Geschichte und sie legen die Hände in den Schoß. Ihr verhalten ist beschämend Sir! Walten sie ihres Amtes, zeigen sie Stärke! Die ganze Hauptstadt ist wie erstarrt. Wir müssen davon ausgehen das dass verschwinden des Premierministers das direkte Resultat, eines feindlichen außerirdischen Aktes ist. Und was tun sie?“ Joseph Green: „Pardon, Verzeihung. Äh... ich dachte... ich wäre jetzt Premierminister.“ General Asquith: „Nur weil kein anderer da war!“ Joseph Green: „Ohhh! Das ist aber nicht fair. Ich amüsiere mich prächtig.“ General Asquith: „Halten sie das für Witzig?“ * (General Asquith will Joseph Green entmachten, der lässt daraufhin seine „Maske“ fallen.) General Asquith: „Sir! Ich halte es gemäß Paragraph 5 der Notfallprotokolle für meine Pflicht, sie mit sofortiger Wirkung ihres Amtes zu erheben! Und bei Gott ich stell das ganze Land unter Kriegsrecht wenn es sein muss.“ Joseph Green: „Oooh Jetzt hab ich aber Angst! (Margret lacht.) Aber ich biete ihnen die Stirn. Und das meine ich wortwörtlich. Sehen sie.“ (Joseph und seine Leute ziehen einen versteckten Reißverschluss über ihre Stirn auf, ein grelles blaues Licht erscheint.) * (Der Doctor erklärt Toshiko den Bluff mit dem Schweine-Alien.) Toshiko: „Ich dachte ganz einfach Außerirdische sehen so aus. Aber es ist nur ein ganz gewöhnliches Schwein. Von der Erde?“ Doctor: „Nein kein gewöhnliches, Viktorianische Schausteller zogen die Leute an indem sie einen Katzenschädel auf einen Fisch setzten und das ganze als Meerjungfrau verkauften. Irgendjemand muss den Schädel dieses Schweins geöffnet haben. Er hat Kabel reingesteckt, und ließ es festgeschnallt in dem Raumschiff -und bei vollem Bewusstsein in die Temes stürzen. Das arme Tier muss Todesängste ausgestanden haben.“ Toshiko: „Also eine Fälschung. Eine Imitation. Wie die Meerjungfrau? Aber die Vernetzung die bei ihm vorgenommen wurde, ist tatsächlich einzigartig. Außerirdisch. Aliens bauen falsche Alien. Aber wieso tun sie das? Doctor? Doctor!“ (Sie läuft auf den Gang, das Rauschen der Tardis ertönt.) * (Mickey reibt Rose genüsslich unter die Nase das der Doctor ohne sie abgereist sei.) (Mickey betritt die Wohnung der Tylers und sieht entgeistert das Rose da ist. Sie springt auf.) Rose: „Ich wollt grad eben zu dir gehen.“ Ru Chan: „Das muss sich jetzt aber jemand bei Mickey entschuldigen.“ Rose: „Es tut mir Leid.“ --- Mickey: „Ich-Ich hab auf dich gewartet Rose. 12 Monate hab ich auf dich und diesen Doctor gewartet.“ Jackie: „Ich hör wohl schlecht, du kennst diesen Doctor? Wieso hast du mir das nicht gesagt?“ --- Mickey: „Mach ich, du sitzt eh hier fest. Der Doctor is weg. Dieses Telefonding hat sich vorhin in Luft aufgelöst.“ Rose: „Wie meinst du das?“ Mickey: „Er is' ab gezwitschert. Ne'n tollen Freund hast du dir da angelacht.“ (Rose stürmt raus.) * (Rose verteidigt die Abreise des Doctors und gibt mehr über ihre Freundschaft preis.) Rose: „Ich glaub's einfach nicht. Er hat's mir versprochen.“ Mickey: „Er hat dich abserviert Rose. Is' wieder ins All abgedüst was ist das für ein Gefühl? Und jetzt, sitzt du blöd da mit uns doofen Erdlingen. Gewöhn' dich dran.“ Rose: „Er hat's mir gesagt.“ Jackie: „Worüber streitet ihr zwei Irren euch? Was läuft hier? Was hat der Doctor wieder angestellt?“ Mickey: (lacht schadenfroh.) „Er ist verduftet!“ Rose: „Das is' nicht wahr! Ich hab ne'n Schlüssel.“ Mickey: „Hm.“ Rose: „Er is' nicht so was wie ne'n Freund Mickey er ist was besonderes er ist was wesentlich wichtigeres weil...“ (Der Tardis Schlüssel leuchtet auf, und das Geräusch der Tardis ertönt.) Rose: „Na siehst du. Mom? Mom geh' wieder rein. Mom geh' schnell wieder rein. Beeil dich Mom geh...“ Jackie: „Was?“ Rose: „Oh das hat noch gefehlt.“ (Die Tardis materialisiert wieder.) Mickey: „Hm.“ Jackie: „Kann mich mal einer kneifen?“ (Rose betritt den Kontrollraum. Der Doctor steht an der Konsole.) Doctor: „Na gut ich hab gelogen. Ich hab's mir angesehen die Bruchlandung war gefakt. Ich hab's geahnt war zu perfekt. Ich meine Rammt-Big-Ben also bitte, wir sollten uns noch mal ansehen was der Pilot...“ Rose: „Meine Mom ist hier.“ (Jackie und Mickey betreten den Kontrollraum.) Doctor: „Auch das noch. Wehe ihr tragt hier ne'n Familienkrach aus.“ Mickey: „Sie haben mein Leben zerstört Doctor. Alle hielten Rose für tot, und ich wurde des Mordes verdächtig.“ Doctor: „Das hab ich befürchtet, Familienkrach.“ Mickey: „Ich wette sie wissen nich mal mehr wie ich heiße.“ Doctor: „Ricky.“ Mickey: „Nein Mickey.“ Doctor: „Nein Ricky.“ Mickey: „Das werd' ich ja wohl besser wissen.“ Doctor: „Denk' ich nicht sie sind ziemlich beschränkt.“ * Trinity Wells: „Seit die Regierung trotz der anhaltenden Krise eine equatanten Mangel an Erlebnisqualität zeigt, geriet die Bevölkerung zusehends in Panik. Bisher kam es bis zu drei übergriffen auf Personen die verdächtigt wurden außerirdische zu sein. Und nun wieder zurück zu Tom Hitchinson.“ * (Jackie gibt die Existenz des Doctors (unwissentlich) an UNIT Organisation weiter.) Jackie: „Ja? Ich bin einem Begegnet. Ich hab nen Außerirdischen gesehen, sie ist bei ihm. Meine Tochter ist bei ihm. Und sie ist in großer Gefahr, oh mein Gott sie ist in großer Gefahr. Ich hab nen' Alien gesehen. Und ich kenn' seinen Namen. Er heißt der Doctor. Er ist in ner' blauen Kiste. Sie nannte sie Tardis.“ * (Der Doctor repariert die Tardis. Rose und Mickey sprechen sich aus.) Mickey: „Hey, was machen sie da unten?“ Doctor: „Ricky...“ Mickey: „Mickey.“ Doctor: „Ricky! Wenn ich ihnen an der Steuerung meiner offen gesagt Fantastischen Zeitmaschine rumpole, würden sie das auch nur ansatzweise verstehen?“ Mickey: „Ich glaub nich.“ Doctor: „Dann stören sie nicht.“ Mickey: „Nen' reizenden freund hast du.“ Rose: „Ach er meints nicht so glaub mir. Es tut mir sehr Leid.“ * (Indra Ganesh berichtet Asquith vom Doctor.) Indra Ganesh: „General Asquith, Sir ähm, wir haben höchste Alarmstufe Code 9, einen bestätigten Code 9. Wie geht’s jetzt weiter?“ General Asquith: „Ach gut. Code 9. Und das bedeutet?“ Indra Ganesh: „Für den Fall das die Notfallprotokolle zum Einsatz kommen, überprüft eine Software automatisch jede Kommunikation auf Schlüsselwort. Und eines dieser Worte lautet „Doctor“. Ich glaube wir haben ihn gefunden Sir.“ Margret Blaine: Welchen Doctor? Wer ist das?“ Indra Ganesh: „Eine Art Experte in Sachen Alien, eine Koryphäe. Der ultimative Experte. Wir brauchen ihn Sir. Wir brauchen ihn auf der Stelle.“ * (Der Doctor versucht den Absturz des Raumschiffes zu rekonstruieren.) Mickey: „Wie viele Programme?“ Doctor: „Alle die ich benötige.“ Mickey: „Auch Sportsender?“ Doctor: „Ja ich krieg Fußball rein. Augenblick die da kenn' ich.“ Trinity Wells: „Aus zuverlässigen Quellen haben wir erfahren. Das die Regierung inzwischen Alien-Spezialisten einfliegen lässt. Wissenschaftler die ihr leben dem Studium des Weltalls gewidmet haben...“ Doctor: „'U.N.I.T.', U''nited ''Nations ''I'ntelligence 'T'askforce.'' Spitzenkräfte.“ Rose: „Sie kennen die Fünf?“ Mickey: „Er hat für sie gearbeitet. Denken sie ich sitz zwölf Monate untätig rum? Ich hab mich über sie erkundigt. In Geschichtsbüchern und im Internet. Da stößt man immer wieder auf seinen Namen. Und auf ne' Liste mit Toten.“ Doctor: „Nett von dir. Du bist ja nen' Herzchen.“ Rose: „Warum helfen sie denen nicht?“ Doctor: „Sie würden mich nicht wiedererkennen. Ich hab mich stark verändert. Außerdem, zählt jetzt jede Sekunde. Es gibt echte Aliens und Falsche. Da will ich dieses Prachtexemplar aus der Schusslinie halten. Ich ermittele verdeckt. Und äh, die Tardis verstecken wir. Ricky, sie spielen für uns den Schaufeuer.“ Mickey: „Wohin soll's den gehen?“ Doctor: „Die Straßen sind wieder frei. Wir sehen uns das UFO näher an.“ * (Der Doctor & Co. Verlassen die Tardis, sofort werden sie von einer UNIT- Einheit umzingelt.) Doctor: „Bringt mich zu eurem Anführer!“ * (Der Doctor und Rose werden zur Downing Street eskortiert.) Rose: „Schicke Limousine. Hätt ich gewusst wies bei ner' Verhaftung zugeht hätt ich mir den Spaß schon früher gegönnt.“ Doctor: „Wir sind nicht Verhaftet, wir werden eskortiert.“ Rose: „Wohin denn?“ Doctor: „Denken sie mal nach. In die Downing Street.“ (lacht.) Rose: „Das ist ne'n Witz?“ Doctor: (lachend.) „Aber Nein!“ Rose: „Zum Premierminister?“ Doctor: „Volltreffer.“ Rose: (lachend.) „Ober krass ich fahre in die Downing Street. Und Warum?“ Doctor: „Ich sag's nur ungern aber Mickey hatte recht. Im lauf der Jahre war ich oft auf der Erde. Und da bin ich mehrmals... aufgefallen.“ Rose: „Und jetzt brauchen die sie?“ Doctor: „In den Nachrichten haben sie gesagt das Alien-Experten eingeflogen werden. Und wer ist wohl der Größte unter allen?“ Rose: „'''Mister Spock?“ Doctor: „Wollen sie mich beleidigen?“ Rose: (neckt.) „Oooh sie sind ja eitel!“ Doctor: „1901 haben ich und der regierende Premierminister oft einen gehoben. Wer ist jetzt Premierminister?“ Rose: „Weiß nich mir fehlt ein ganzes Jahr.“ * (Bei der Pressekonferenz:) Harriet Jones: „Harriet Jones, Abgeordnete aus Flydale North.“ * (Rose wird der Zutritt verweigert, und Harriet Jones versucht zum Doctor durchzudringen.) Indra Ganesh: „Meine Damen und Herren können wir beginnen? Gerade aus Erste Tür rechts. Denken sie daran das sie ihren Sichherheitsausweiss jederzeit bei sich tragen müssen. Das hier ist ihr Ausweis. Es tut mir Leid, die Dame hat keinen Zutritt.“ Doctor: „Ohne sie geh ich nirgendwo hin.“ Indra Ganesh: „Sie sind Code 9 nicht sie. Da ist nichts zu machen, Doctor. '''So heißen sie doch oder? Sie muss draußen bleiben.“ Doctor: „Sie bleibt bei mir.“ Indra Ganesh: „Selbst mir ist der Zutritt verweigert worden. Ich kann sie auf gar keinen Fall reinlassen.“ Rose: „Gehen sie, ich warte.“ Harriet Jones: „Entschuldigen sie bitte, sind sie '''der Doctor?“ Doctor: „Ja.“ Rose: „Hören sie sich an was die ??? zu sagen haben.“ Indra Ganesh: „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit. Gehen sie bitte.“ Doctor: „Wie sie meinen. Machen sie hier keine Ärger.“ Harriet Jones: „Nur ein kurzes Wort. Unter vier Augen.“ Indra Ganesh: „Sie dürften gar nicht hier sein. Ich bring sie zum Sicherheitsdienst.“ Harriet Jones: „Alles in Ordnung. Lasse sie nur, ich bringe die junge Dame nach draußen. Begleiten sie mich. Genau so. Nein nicht umdrehen. Harriet Jones, Abgeordnete aus Flydale North.“ * (Der Doctor deckt das Ablenkungsmanöver, das hinter dem Absturz steckt, auf.) Joseph Green: „Ich bitte um ihre Aufmerksamkeit Ladies und Gentleman. Wie sie aus der vorliegenden Zusammenfassung entnehmen können, hatte der Pilot Ähnlichkeit mit einem Schwein. ...“ Doctor: „...Aber der wirklich Interessante Teil hat sich vor drei Tagen abgespielt. Aufgeführt unter sonstiges. In der Nordsee, entdeckte ein Satellit eine leichte Radioaktive Strahlung, in einer Tiefe von 180 Metern. Irgendwas war da unten. Sie wollten die Sache untersuchen, doch dann ist das hier passiert. Ein Raumschiff stürzt ab. Die Frage ist, wovon soll es ablenken?“ ---- Doctor: „Was kriegen Aliens wenn sie nen' Absturz mit nem' Alienpiloten vortäuschen? Uns! Sie kriegen uns! Sie lenken uns ab und stellen uns eine Falle.“ --- * Strickland: „Für so was sind wir Experten zuständig. Der Mann ist ein Gefährlicher Unruhestifter. Hat man mit ihm zu tun, steckt man bis zum Hals, in **** Schwierigkeiten. Da fängt mein Job an. Ich eliminiere, Schwierigkeiten.“ (Er beginnt den Reißverschluss auf seiner Stirn zu öffnen, blaues Licht erstrahlt.) * Doctor: „Es hat mit uns hier zu tun. Wir Alien-Experten, könnten eine Gegenstrategie entwickeln. Und wir sind alle in einem Raum versammelt. Verzeihung, würden sie bitte nicht Furzen während ich die Welt rette.“ Joseph Green: „Bevorzugen sie die Stille des Todes?“ * (General Asquith lässt seine Maske fallen und enttarnt sich.) General Asquith: „Wir sind die Slitheen.“ * Joseph Green: „Vielen Dank das sie alle ihre Sicherheitsausweise tragen. Das hilft später die Leichen zu identifizieren.“ (Drückt auf einen Auslöser in seiner Hand. Alle Experten und der Doctor werden unter Strom gesetzt.) Fortsetzung Folgt... Kategorie:Dialoge Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 27 (Dialoge)